Gretchen Michelle Barlow
Gretchen Michelle Ruby Barlow (née Bowman) is a Johtoese writer and producer. She is best known for her shows, SuperDorks, Pookie Army and Pookie Power. Those are her best known shows, she made many many more. She is married to Tom Barlow, the lead singer for the boy band, Parisol. Together, they have three children, Hartley (6), Caroline (12), and Aubrey (2). Biography Early life Gretchen was born October 12, 1983 in Johto to Lorelei and Ernie Bowman. As a child, Gretchen was the daughter of two famous TV producers. As a child, Gretchen earned the name "Pearl", because of the meaning of her name. Gretchen would be fascinated by how people would create TV shows, and made a TV out of a cardboard box, and would pretend to have a TV show called "The Bowman Children Show" with her brother Paul and her sister Lilly. In elementary school, Gretchen was bullied frequently, called a "skinny scarecrow" because she was skinnier than the average penguin. She was often teased because she wanted to make a TV show. Despite all this, Gretchen never gave up on her dream. She was very smart for her age, and usually got A's and B's. When she was 9, she learned how to catch Pokèmon. In high school, she was a part of the cheerleading club, and even cheered during the Penguin Bowl. She then left cheerleading behind to become a member of the yearbook staff. She enjoyed this way more than cheerleading. It was then that she had the idea for her first show, Pookie Power. When she graduated, she took up work as an ice cream truck driver, where she met Tom Barlow. She felt very attracted to him, then, when Gretchen was 21, her and Tom married. Less than a month later, they had their first child, Caroline. Over the years, she went to have 2 other children. Hartley when she was 27, and Aubrey when she was 31. Now, Gretchen is 33 years old and lives in a mansion in New Penguin City happily with her family. Notable work 2001 *Panda Yani! (March 13, 2001 - January 26, 2006) *Kitten's Krappy Adventures (June 1, 2001 -) *Vanilla White Skies (May 7, 2001 - February 17, 2003) *Pookie Power (January 30, 2001 -) 2002: *Castles In The Sky (March 22, 2002 - August 4, 2002) *The Gretchen Show (Her talk show, December 20, 2002 - May 30, 2009) *Channel Chasers (November 2, 2002 - March 27, 2004) *H.R Puffythings (Parody of H.R Puffinstuff, March 1, 2002 - May 3, 2002) 2003: NO SHOWS THIS YEAR 2004: NO SHOWS THIS YEAR 2005: *The Boomins (Parody of The Moomins, September 2005 -) *Caroline's House Party (Show made for her daughter Caroline, October 2005 - November 26, 2007) 2006 *Tele-chat (February 7, 2006 - April 21, 2007) *World Action (April 20, 2006 - June 18, 2010) *Purpleworld (October 30, 2006 - June 29, 2015) 2007 NO SHOWS THIS YEAR 2008: * Her Pokèmon